


Mistakes

by ficmook



Series: Requested Oneshots [1]
Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Maybe - Freeform, idk - Freeform, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficmook/pseuds/ficmook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon on Tumblr requested - 'Hi! Could you write a Markiplier fic where him and the reader have been datingg for years and love each other lots but have been getting Ito a lot of fights lately and one goes too far and the reader decides to leave Mark and then Mark realizes what he's done and tried to win the reader back because he needs her but it takes a while? Thanks!'</p><p>Thought I'd post it here too, so as not to leave y'all hanging!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes

“I have said it a million times, why don’t you ever listen!” Y/n yelled, tired and spiteful. 

“You haven’t said it a million times, _y/n_.” Mark, sarcasm dripping from his words.

“That isn’t the point, _Mark_ , and you’re doing it again! You’re changing the topic! If you aren’t going to listen, what even is the point in me talking!” She lowered her voice, but the sick feeling in her stomach that came every time they argued grew nonetheless.

“Maybe there isn’t!” Mark retorted.

Y/n just stood there for a moment, shocked. She let out a sigh of sadness, turning her back on Mark. She grabbed her bag, heading towards the door.

“Where do you think you’re going!” Mark yelled.

“If you don’t try, then neither will I.” She yanked the door open.

“Fine!” He snapped.

The door frame shook as she slammed the door shut. 

Mark huffed, still overwhelmed by anger. His teeth were locked together, all muscles tensed. 

After a moment, realisation washed over him. He wasn’t arguing anymore - he was alone. He untensed, still breathing heavily. 

He ran over y/n words, and choked on his breath. 

There wasn’t going to be another argument - she was gone.

“No... she’ll come back. It’ll be fine.” He muttered to himself, but nausea rested in the pit of his stomach.

\-----

Days passed, and Mark carried on his days as per usual. Albeit, he was waking up alone in an empty bed, in a house vacant, with the exception of Chica of course.

But even she, as Mark sat recording, lay by the front door, waiting. 

Nine days, and Mark woke again alone. He couldn’t really remember his dream, but he knew he had been happy, and that he wasn’t now. The nausea returned as he looked to y/n’s side of the bed. 

There sat a book half read, her phone charger left unused. Nothing had been touched. It felt so surreal. He hadn’t heard a thing, not a call, a text, nothing from her friends, their friends. He felt alone. 

He rolled onto his back, as the truth pushed it’s way past his denial. Sadness crept up, and tears pricked his eyes.

 _I messed up, I hurt her, she’s gone, it’s my fault..._ The thoughts came unbidden, building up, overwhelming. He sat up, shaking his head.

He had things to do - he didn’t have time.

\-----

Chica started barking her head off - moments later, a knock at the door. Y/n stood there, hands in her pockets, head down. 

_Deep breaths._

The door swung open, and she was pounced upon by the crazy fluffball. 

“Hey Chica!” Despite herself, Chica would always make her smile. 

“Hey y/n.” Mark said quietly. She looked up, still scratching at Chica. She couldn’t help but feel small all of a sudden.

“HI Mark. I just came to pick up my stuff.” Mark’s face wavered, but hastily returned to neutral. 

“Of course, yeah. Come in.” He stepped to the side. She stepped inside, Chica excitedly following close after.

The door quietly closed behind her, as she looked around her. She went started going around the rooms, collecting her various belongings floating about. 

“How have you been?” Mark asked gently.

“Fine.” She kept her tone painfully neutral. Silence floated for a moment.

“Look, y/n, I’m really sorry... I didn’t mean-”

“Stop, Mark.” She held to her neutral tone like a safety blanket.

He was taken aback.

“W-what?”

“Just _don’t_ Mark.” Her voice cracked slightly. “You didn’t even try for over a God damned week. So don’t even try, Mark. Don’t act like you care now.” She wouldn’t look at him.  _Deep breaths._

Mark stood there, no idea what to think. 

“I didn’t know what to do, y/n! You just left.” His pitch raised, desperate.

“I just _left_!” She swung around, looking him dead in the eye. “I JUST _LEFT_!? I told you - I _told_ you I was leaving - and you didn’t even TRY to stop me. You haven’t TRIED in months! But no - _I_ left. You’ve been gone from this relationship far longer than I have, Mark.” 

Mark’s eyes were wide. She’d never lashed out like that. He bit down upon his lower lip, swallowing. 

“I-I... I didn’t realise you felt like that...” He choked on his words, tears pinpricking his eyes.

“No... of course you didn’t...” She turned back, picking up more of her stuff, moving on. 

“I love you, y/n.” Mark said quietly. Y/n stopped in her tracks, but didn’t turn to face him.

“That’s not enough.” 

\-----

Three more days passed, but he had a plan. It was his fault - he couldn’t give up.

The car pulled up to y/n’s friend’s house, where she was staying. He’d talked to her friend, and she’d agreed to help. She was out of the house, meaning that y/n would be there alone. He took a deep breath, and stepped from the car.

She heard a knock at the door, and let out a sigh. She got to her feet, and went and opened the door. And then looked down.

There was Mark, on his knees, a bouquet bigger than his head in one hand, a giant box of chocolate in the other.

“Y/n, I know I messed up. I didn’t listen, I wasn’t there. But I want to do better. I’m not asking for you to take me back - but maybe we could start over. I promise I’ll listen, and I will be there... I may be a big dummy, but I promise I’ll be better - on your terms.” He looked up at her eyes, hope colouring his features. “I love you y/n, and I’m so sorry... but if you’ll give me another chance, I will do better, I promise.”

She looked at him, and her heart melted.

“This doesn’t make everything okay.”

“I know.” A smile lit up his face. Y/n sighed, a small smile growing against her will.

“Okay, come in.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I... didn't proof read... so I hope it's okay. <3 y'all - I'll make another chapter for The Impossible soon!


End file.
